The Ties That Bind
by TheTeenTitans
Summary: Robin and Starfire have always taken their time together for granted, but when a life threatening accident threatens to break them apart, both titans will realize just how powerful the ties that bind can be. UPDATED TWICE
1. In the begining

The Ties That Bind  
  
Welcome to my first fic, I don't expect it to be a big hit, but I hope it will be enjoyed. I need reviewers to give me suggestions as to what happens next, since I am running out of ideas. The last thing I need is to get writer's block. And I apologize ahead of time for any OOC- ness. Thanks and happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...and defiantly not the Teen Titans...which is a shame.  
  
The night before had been stormy. It had rained hard for hours, and the ground surrounding Titan's Tower was nothing short of a gigantic mud puddle. A lone figure sat on the roof of the tower, his mask-covered eyes gazing out on the blue sheet that was the ocean. It was late morning, and it clearly showed on the young boy's face. He sighed and stretched his arms out in front of him, letting go a very loud yawn.  
  
"Good morning Robin. You appear to be just as tired as I am." Robin didn't need to turn around in order to guess who it was that was standing behind him.  
  
"Morning Starfire. I'm guessing the wind kept you up last night?" She sat down beside him, crossing her legs and imitating his gaze out on the water.  
  
"Actually, Robin, it was the horrific sound of the thunder that kept me up. It went on all night; I was wondering how you and the others could sleep through it. I was hoping to spend some time with you until it stopped, but you did not answer your door." She shifted uneasily, something that went unnoticed by the boy next to her.  
  
"Sorry Star, I must not have heard you knocking. I can sleep like a rock sometimes."  
  
"I agree with you, but perhaps it was just way to early to be knocking on your door." She smiled at him before looking off at the water again.  
  
"How early was it?"  
  
"Hmm .I would have to say about two in the morning." She blushed lightly, and Robin scratched the back of his head and chuckled.  
  
With that said, they were silent for a while, Starfire looking off in the distance, and Robin staring almost blankly at her. It was only too late that he realized what he was doing. He turned his head away swiftly, hoping she hadn't noticed and giving off a tiny blush of his own. He had no reason to worry about her reaction, for at that very moment a huge explosion rocked the roof of the Titan's home, shaking both Starfire and the boy wonder out of their sitting positions.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVEY CROCKET WAS THAT??!" Cyborg's muffled cry easily wafted from the open rooftop door to the ears of his teammates. There were sounds of scrambling as Robin and Starfire heard him run farther into the kitchen area of the house. They stared at each other for a mere moment, and then rushed into the house.  
  
"It was RAVEN'S fault!!"  
  
"Will you just tell me what happened already??!"  
  
"Tell you what happened? What do you mean, what happened? CAN'T YOU SEE? ARE YOU BLIND?!"  
  
Robin arrived, Starfire floating quickly behind him, to see a very rattled- looking Beast Boy holding up what seemed to be the smoking and charred remains of a video game controller, all whilst pointing in the direction of the television. Or what was left of it, anyways. The TV was blackened, and a long, jagged crack ran across its center. Pieces of glass littered the floor.  
  
"I was just busy playing Super Ninja Fury The Video Game, and, get this, ABOUT TO BEAT THE ALL-IMPORTANT 68TH LEVEL, when Raven blows up the TV!"  
  
Raven, who was sitting at the table and reading, (no surprise), casually turned a page of her book and shrugged. 'I told him all morning to turn down the volume. It's not my fault he could care less about the consideration of others."  
  
"OH! SO THE TV'S MY FAULT?"  
  
"Pretty much..."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Robin chuckled a bit at his arguing teammates, before entering the kitchen and pulling out some bread and the toaster. Starfire was more or less still aggravated. "Friends! Stop fighting!" If they heard her, neither Raven nor Beast boy showed it.  
  
"Stop-"  
  
Robin jumped as the toaster spat out the bread. "Might as well ignore it, Star, they'll stop when they loose interest, or until Raven glues Beast Boy's mouth shut." He held out a piece of toast to her. "Want some?"  
  
"Thank you, Robin." She took it from him and then sat down on the counter, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Robin's question startled her, and she blushed a bit, knowing perfectly well that it was him her thoughts were about. Instead of giving him am answer, she merely asked, "When will we obtain a new television, Robin?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that Cyborg can fix it, and I might give him a hand. I'll ask him if we can start today. You know how BB is when he doesn't get to play his games."  
  
"Yes, I remember what happened last time. Would you like me to help you?"  
  
"Well...if you-"The blaring sound of the tower's alarm drowned out the last of Robin's statement. The high-pitched sound and flashing red lights brought all the Titans to attention; raven abandoned her book to walk over to the computer and punch a few keys. The screen brought up a photograph of the Jump City bank, and next to it, a picture of Slade.  
  
"What does he think he's doing? Isn't robbing banks a little out of his style?" Cyborg asked the others.  
  
Robin glared at the screen, but said nothing, his toast abandoned.  
  
"This is nothing compared to what he normally does...Is Slade off his rocker?" Beast boy smirked. "He's lost it."  
  
"Either that, or he's just run out of money." Raven told him tonelessly.  
  
"Lets go, Titans!" Robin's cry had them all scrambling for the nearest exit. Starfire was the last to leave the tower, flying high above the boys with Raven ahead of her. She looked down to Robin, who was running along side Cyborg. Starfire smiled. Robin was still intent on catching Slade, but after the events of being his apprentice, Robin's angry obsession over Slade had defiantly gone away. He was back to fighting him in his regular style, and that in itself was reassuring to the young girl.  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea, and flew down to him. Before Robin knew it, Starfire had scooped him up into the air by his waist. "AH!" Startled, Robin watched as Cyborg and the others were suddenly several feet below him. "Star! Warn me before you do that!"  
  
She giggled softly. "Sorry Robin, but wouldn't you like...um..." She thought a moment. "...a lift?" He smiled up at her. "Sure Star, thanks."  
  
Grinning to herself, Starfire flew them closer to Jump City.  
  
WOO! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Once again, please review. If you have any suggestions I am wide-open for them. I have more chapters written, just not up yet, so you'll have to wait. Thanks for reading!!  
  
Mari- 


	2. Falling Heros

Haha..ok. Before you say a thing, let me clarify that school is such a bother that I have absolutely no time to type this story out. Never fear, though, I write it in class, I just don't have time to type it. Really, I have about 10 chapters created; I'll just have to find the time to get it here. So, since my horrible ramblings are keeping you from the story, please continue on.  
  
Disclaimer: Now, you guys all know that I WANT to own the Teen Titans, however, you know I DON'T. So just go on already.  
  
The street surrounding the bank was a mess of overturned cars, broken glass, and Slade's minions. The robotic slaves were filling the back of a large black van with the bags of money they had just stolen from the Jump City Bank. Suddenly, a robot in the middle of loading the vehicle stumbled over onto the cement, a sharp birdarang protruding out of its back. The others looked up from their job at the sound of a voice.  
  
"Tell Slade that if he needs more money, he should get a real job." Robin stood framed in front of the others, who had all taken a threatening position in the middle of the street. (ok, I know Robin has to say a corny line before every battle, but it's better then just jumping in without one, right?) Then the battle began with a cry of, "Titans, Go!"  
  
The bots pulled out their guns and without hesitation, fired them rapidly at the Titans. Starfire evaded the attack by rising up into the air, and fired a rain of starbolts into the robot horde. Cyborg wasted no time at all in activating his sonic cannon and using it to blast out a large member of the group. Their gun's bullets bounced feebly off his metallic body. Raven took to the sky with Beast Boy in hawk form beside her, each using their own methods of battle to render the enemies crippled. Robin had his hands full with a group of the robots that had circled around him. Arming himself with a freeze disk and Bo- staff, he proceeded to do double the damage.  
  
It soon became apparent that Slade had been doing his research. The bots had most defiantly improved in power. They were smarter, faster, and stronger then all the times the Titans had fought them before, and they were beginning to be a bit of a challenge.  
  
"Star, behind you!" Cyborg called out, as a robot flung an overturned car at the alien's back. Starfire whipped around to face it, surprise obvious in her wide eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A sudden wall of pure blackness appeared between the alien and the oncoming vehicle, causing the car to explode on contact with it. "Many thanks, Raven!" The dark girl nodded and jumped back into the battle, flinging a few trash cans in the bot's direction.  
  
Robin had finished with the surrounding robots, and had just ridden one of them of its head, when he received a heavy blow to his back. He stumbled forward, gathered himself, and whipped around to face the opposing enemy. He had barley and time at all to attack it when it had rushed towards him, metal staff out in front of it. Robin leapt forward, grabbing the staff and using the robots strength and speed to send it flying over his head, wrenching the pole from its grasp. Then quickly, before it could react, he drove its own weapon into its chest and watched the machine topple over, sparks flying. With that done, Robin jumped onto the parked van. Peering out over the fight scene that raged below him, he spotted a robot giving him an evil look. In a flash it suddenly jumped into the air towards him. Robin accepted its challenge, planning what attack to use as he left the roof of the van to meet it in mid-air. He was so focused on the machine in front of him that he didn't once think about the others below. There was a sudden sound of a gun being fired that Robin heard vaguely. All he knew was that suddenly the lower left part of his stomach was burning in intense, white-hot pain. The force of the bullet's blow was so sudden, and so powerful, that Robin was knocked almost senseless upon impact. He hit the ground with a yelp, and immediately breathing hard, raspy breaths.  
  
The opposing robot was forgotten as pain throbbed its way around his body, leaving no room for other thoughts. Robin knew what had happened, but some part of his mind was undecided, and was denying the fact that it was possible that the gun's sleek round now lay imbedded in his flesh. Automatically, Robin slid his gloved hand across the source of pain, feeling torn skin and clothing saturated in a hot, sticky substance. Sudden realization hit him like a truck as he watched his own blood seeping down between his shaking fingers and onto the cold asphalt. He felt himself shudder, and then looked up.  
  
The other Titans had not seen what had happened, they were too busy dealing with their own problems. The sound of the shot had not been enough to attract them; robots were firing off their weapons at all times in every direction. The sound that had been omitted from the gun that had shot him had been merely one in a sea of shots.  
  
A sudden 'whoosh' of air told Robin that the fight wasn't over yet, and his opponent had not forgotten him. As best he could, Robin took out his staff again, this time in a defensive position, and stood up. It was as if his strength leaked out of him like water in a paper bag. He wobbled on shaky legs. Still, he was Robin of the Teen Titans, former protégé of Batman, and he was not one to surrender. Slade's minion received a blow to its cranium so quick and smooth that it was down even before its sensors could react. It didn't take any quick guessing for Robin to pick out the bot that had injured him. It was standing in a position that had to have been the one it stood in while firing at him. Upon seeing its opponent was not down for the count, it turned and ran, an unstable, almost blind with pain Robin in hot pursuit.  
  
Robin sped past Starfire, who had abandoned flight to take adversaries out on the ground. She saw the look of tension and stress on his face as Robin brushed by her. "Robin?" Her words went unchecked, for she was suddenly forced to jam a fist-covered starbolt into a robots face.  
  
The robot kept running until it was stopped short of a brick wall. With a roundhouse kick, the enraged but weak boy sent it sprawling. But Robin suddenly needed to sit down. He leaned up against the wall and slid down it, clutching his lower stomach with both hands, and taking deep breaths in his attempt to relieve the pain that was twisting him inside out.  
  
It was Cyborg who shut down the last of the machines. The police had yet to arrive, which was surprising. The android chuckled to himself; it was nothing they couldn't handle anyway.  
  
"Yes! We have finally beaten them!" Starfire clasped her hands together and smiled broadly in innocence. "We should return the bags of money to the bank, right?"  
  
Beast Boy picked at a tear in his uniform, frowning. "I don't see why we need to do everything. The police should do it. I mean, what are we, slaves?"  
  
"Well...perhaps Robin will have an idea as what to do with the money." Starfire and the others glanced around for their leader, but he was not with them.  
  
"Do you guys think Robin would attempt another solo search for Slade?" Raven asked in a low voice.  
  
"No...he wouldn't again! Besides, I just saw him. Over there." Starfire turned in direction to the bank and called out. "Robin! We have won! Come, celebrate our victory!" There was no answer. "Um...R-"  
  
"There he is." Cyborg pointed him out, who was sitting against a brick wall. The others casually approached him. "Dude..." Beast Boy stated, "Some fight, right? They were tough, but we were tough-er! So...what do we do with the mula?" He rubbed two fingers together to indicate the money.  
  
Starfire peered at the boy's masked face, frowning slightly. "Robin... you seem ill. Is everything alright?" Slowly, the boy tilted his head up to look at her. She gasped as she saw his face was pale, glistening with perspiration, and twisted into a look almost that of concentration. "You look positively horrible...what-"It was then they all noticed the growing red spot that was spreading itself around his arms. Panicked, Starfire attempted to undue his clasped arms. Robin answered with a gasp half of pain, half with his normal voice and pulled away. "Don't...please."  
  
Raven moved in. "If you are wounded Robin, we need to see. It is possible that I can heal most of it." But Robin shook his head slowly.  
  
"Aw, man, don't be stupid, let us see. Has Robby gotten a little scratch?" Cyborg reached down, and with his formidable strength, was able to pry his friend's arms apart easily. But in one quick motion, he gasped along with the others, and released him. Robin let his arms cover the wound again, as if magnetic to his stomach.  
  
Beast Boy was fidgeting uncontrollably. 'Oh...nononono...Why didn't you SAY something, Rob? Oh god, this is horrible!" The others were a loss for words, and the look on Starfire's face was enough to send Beast Boy into another fidgeting spasm.  
  
"Robin? ROBIN!?" She was suddenly screaming his name into his ear, as if he had suddenly gone deaf. She wanted him to look up and give her a smile, tell her this was a joke. He was kidding. He had NOT been shot, it was all a game, and the others were in on it too. But somewhere deep down inside, Starfire knew it wasn't a joke, and all she could do was to suddenly engulf him in her warm embrace and say his name again, tears welling up in her eyes. This couldn't happen...would he...no...she wouldn't think of it. Robin remained quiet, breathing in gasps, shaking slightly in her arms. If he weren't in such pain he would be enjoying this attention from her immensely.  
  
Cyborg's now low and emotionless voice suggested he was in shock. "He'll need to see a hospital...and fast." This did not help Starfire's earlier suspicions. She had to remind herself that Robin would be fine... "Please...Robin, say something?" She whispered in his ear softly, but Robin said nothing. She hugged him closer.  
  
Suddenly, the feeling of immense relief came with the sound of police sirens, and to the Titan's wonders, and ambulance trailing behind it. An officer exited his car and walked over, oblivious to the current mood. "Great job, Titans! Don't know what we'd do without you!" He said, surveying the battle scene.  
  
Beast Boy was suddenly in his face. "Help him!" He was gesturing to the fallen boy encased in Starfire's arms. She had not yet registered the officer's presence. "Please...now! He's been shot!" The officer wasted no time in calling the medical team over to the scene immediately. Carefully, they worked Robin out of Starfire's grasp. She tried to hold on to him, fighting their intentions even though she knew they were his only chance. Raven laid a hand on her shoulder, and she let him go. They placed him on a stretcher, and he gasped from the sudden movement, causing Starfire to react by reaching out for him. Raven once again steadied her, and Starfire could only watch them move Robin into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut behind them and the sirens started all over again.  
  
"Come on Star...lets go. We can meet them there. Star?" She was still staring, staring after the vehicle that was taking the person she cared about more than anything else farther away, tears trailing down her face, at loss for words.  
  
Awww...nice and sad, right? I hope so, that's what I was aiming for. So, thanks for reviews, and any suggestions from reviewers. They are most appreciated. I'll have the next chapter up and running as soon as I can.  
  
Mari 


	3. Sent of Bleach and a horrible Receptioni...

Yay! Reviews! Thanks everyone, it means a lot to me. Glad you guys like it.  
  
TUN- Well, I didn't want to tell anyone at the Shrine just yet, seeing as how I'm still not completely sure if I'm happy with it. I don't write much fiction, so I'm still hoping I'm getting the characters right and the plot remains interesting.  
  
Starbolt1218- Well, I would imagine that being shot would be quite painful. I certainly hope it never happens to me. ^ . ^ And no way, I could never kill off Robin. He's my all time favorite! You'll just have to wait to see what happens, there is quite a twist of events coming up.  
  
Tamaran Girl- wow, I had no idea my fic could make you cry! I'm so glad you liked it. It's so strange to see my writing up here, I can tell you that.  
  
Ok, so enough chitchat. I must warn you all that this chapter is quite uneventful, but I felt it needed to be here or the next chapter would be out of place. Also, I have no idea how hospital procedures work...so this if off the top of my head... So...on with the annoying disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: . I just know I'm going to get tired of saying this. (Chants) I do not own Teen Titans...I do not own Teen Titans...  
  
Robin was drifting in and out of consciousness. He could vaguely register that he had been taken out of the van and hustled quite quickly and roughly into a building. The lights inside were blinding, and he kept his eyes shut very tightly. People were laughing, crying, yelling; all forms of emotions reached his ears as sound, but none of them were welcomed. He was being moved into another smaller, quite room, we knew that instantly. The smell was different, that was the first thing he noticed. The room reeked of sterilizers, bleach, and assorted medicines that, when combined, made a smell able for him to scrunch up his nose in displeasure. That, however, was nothing compared to the pain in his stomach; he made a mental note to not move his body at all whatsoever.  
  
People were bustling around him, yelling in loud, frantic voices. A harsh beam of light was suddenly concentrated on his face; Robin could feel the heat pulsing on his eyelids. He struggled to open them, not even sure if that was what he wanted them to do. Robin felt hands slide underneath him, hoisting him off his original stretcher and onto something even less comfortable. Someone grabbed his arm, and he half-heartedly jerked it away. The person didn't go away though. Whoever it was grabbed him again, this time tighter. It was to Robin's greatest displeasure to feel the IV needle suddenly invade the skin on his arm, and he winced visibly. He hated this...all of it. He wasn't supposed to be injured like this...ever.  
  
He didn't have much time to brood on it though; his wound was still paining him horribly. Robin was slipping slowly into shock, and the pain was ebbing was starting to become less severe as his body began to turn it off. A gas mask, (ok, I have no idea what those clear masks are that give patients oxygen, but today, in this fic, they are gas masks), was placed over his nose and mouth. It gave off a very light sent of something Robin could not identify, although it didn't matter. He was suddenly feeling so much better. "Yeah, that's alright Robin, just breath slowly and normally, just like you always do." A voice was telling him. Yet to do so was difficult. He was still breathing heavily, it was the only way he could get air. Robin closed his eyes and began to drift off, now only semi-aware of the doctors beginning to look over his wound. It didn't hurt much anymore, he realized, and drifted off into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire burst through the hospital doors of the reception office. The heads of many turned to watch the panting and red-faced teen come flying in and right up to the receptionist. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg came in after her, almost collapsing onto the floor where they stood, all out of breath and in visible distress. "Wait up...Star" Beast Boy stumbled over to the girl's side, dragging the Goth and android with him.  
  
"Please! Tell me the room in which Robin is. I must see him, and I must not be delayed!" Starfire was near screaming at the woman behind the desk. The lady, however, seemed unnaturally calm, she put down the magazine she had been viewing and turned to look up at the four Titans that hovered over her. Warily, she gazed at the tear-tracked face of Starfire.  
  
"Visiting hours are from four pm to 6 pm, and that would be different considering if you were friends or family to the patient in question," she drilled on, as if she had memorized this before.  
  
"BOTH!" Three of the Titans had yelped out, arms waving dramatically. But Starfire was glaring at the receptionist; the fact that someone could be so cruel was surprising to her.  
  
"If you wish to take a seat, I'll be back with you in-"  
  
"Man, you don't get it! We are the Teen Titans! And this is ROBIN we are talking about!" Cyborg was red in the face; this lady was positively impossible to understand.  
  
"Yeah! Don't you guys have some sort of super hero privileges? We save this town on a regularly basis, and all we ask is to see our best bud in his time of need! Who do you think you are?!" The receptionist glared at Beast Boy.  
  
"I work here, and if you have a problem with the rules then- HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!"  
  
"STARFIRE!"  
  
Starfire had had enough. She was upset to no end. She had left her friends behind and was tearing down the hallway, knocking over a potted plant and brushing past many people who later considered her rude. She didn't care; the tears were back, and she felt so weak inside. She would find Robin on her own, by herself. He needed her.  
  
She was speeding past open doors, stealing a glance inside before running to the next one. This process was the one that probably led her into colliding with someone and reeling backwards onto the cold linoleum.  
  
"Hey...got to watch out there. Slippery." Starfire looked up to see a man in a white suit, looking down at her and extending his hand in an offer to help her up. She took it, and after seeing the nametag buttoned on his coat, wasted no time in flooding him with questions.  
  
"Brian! You are a doctor? Please, where is Robin! How is he and will he be alright?!"  
  
"Oh..." Brian was looking her over. "You are a Teen Titan, right? Starfire was it?" She nodded rapidly and then opened her mouth to repeat her interrogation of him, when he brought up a hand to silence her.  
  
"Robin...I have seen him. Helped him into his room, which is a little bit down the hallway. "Starfire immediately flipped her head in the direction behind him and made as if to run again.  
  
"He was being prepped for surgery when I last saw him." Star stopped dead.  
  
"Surgery?"  
  
Brain nodded. "To get the bullet out of him, that's all. I'll take you to his room, and you can wait until they are finished. What happened anyways? He didn't look good at all."  
  
This was not the right thing to tell Starfire, who whimpered and wrung her hands in front of her. She shook her head suddenly. "Forgive me, I do not wish to talk about it."  
  
"Hey Starfire!!" She turned to see the other Titans making their way to her, trying to move fast but not hit anyone in the process. They came up fuming.  
  
"Your lucky Raven had extra cash, Star! That's the only thing that...that...WOMAN would take for us being down here. Actually...good plan though, never just considered coming down here without asking."  
  
"Brain here is a doctor, Beast boy. He knows Robin's whereabouts, and he promises to take us to him!" Starfire almost cheered, but the thought of Robin in a hospital bed all but stomped that right out.  
  
"Wow, the other Titans. Now I've seen all you guys. It's a pleasure." The doctor reached out to shake Raven's hand, who was shaking her head.  
  
"Sorry...wish we could say the same thing. We meet a lot of people, but we certainly don't enjoy meeting them here of all places. Or under such circumstances."  
  
"I understand." He gestured to the hallway. "Right this way, then."  
  
The walk down to Robin's room was most unpleasant for the others now that they were not in such a hurry. Starfire had not recalled a place that she had been where she had seen so many sick people, heard so many coughs, and seen the color white in every direction she turned her head. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were all equally uncomfortable in the new surroundings, and they stood close together, trying to not look in on the unlucky patients.  
  
The doctor had led them to a closed door that was, of course, white, and looking like all the others. Brian turned to them. "You'll have to wait over there, I'm afraid." He pointed to the opposite wall, where a row of chairs had been placed. "There is a cafeteria downstairs if you are hungry...(three Titans frowned and made a face thinking of the hospital food, but Beast Boy's face lit up)...and I'll make sure you get what you need. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." He waved and left.  
  
Starfire walked up to the closed door. So close... she was so close to him! She put a hand on the door's handle, and Raven almost made to stop her, when she left the door and went to sit on one of the chairs with the others. Star sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
(Gasp) (Wheeze) (Choke) Gah! My hands! I haven't typed that much in a while. Ah, so I know it wasn't that much, but still. Hope you liked it; I certainly did, even though it was pretty uneventful. I hope you all wanted to strangle the receptionist; I wanted her to be evil. Some people really are like that. I wanted her to just explode as I wrote this...(and believe me I have the power to do that. XD) Anyways, you've read, now review! I promise you'll see more Robin/Starfire stuff next chapter. (Like I said, there was no way getting around this chapter, it had to be here) 


	4. One thing leads to another

Ah, yes, another one of my should-be-longer chapters! Honestly, four pages on Microsoft word is nothing when it gets up on this site! Any who, most of you would be pleased to know that I have finished TTB, and I only need to type it up here when I get the chance. Now that my horrible quality time with writer's block is over, I now supply you with more chapters! I already have plans for a sequel, in which the relationship of Starfire and Robin goes through more tribulations. I'm counting on all of you liking the future fic, because I feel it's promising. But, that's not why you are currently here, so read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
While the Titans waited anxiously for the word on their leader's condition, something outside Earth's orbit was waiting as well. A ship, small, round, and sleek, was hovering with not as much as a hum from its engines. It was so dark a black that it seemed to blend in with the space around it. If it weren't for the light noise it gave off, one might not know it was there.  
  
"So you are certain...there are indeed interesting creatures here that will serve our purpose?" A creature was talking. Its voice was gruff, low and boss-like. Unlike its ship, it was bulky in appearance, large, and strong. It was also alien, although no anywhere near as friendly as the Tameranean we know and love, and its shipmate seemed to be of the same species.  
  
"Of course I am. If I wasn't, do you think I would bring us here in the first place? I've had my eye on this planet for some time, and I think I've found a few specimens that might be of interest to you. Hopefully."  
  
"No need for your wise-cracks, get to the chase." Retorted his partner.  
  
The alien glared back. Honestly, not one ounce of anything other than business in that guy. Sometimes he wondered why he had forged this partnership in the first place. He brought his attention to the ship's computer, and brought up a screen. Typing on the keys furiously, the screen responded by bringing up images of five beings.  
  
The mentioned beings were all clad in a different uniform of some sort, which all were painted different colors. The boss-like alien studied them for a moment, and after it was apparent he did not find anything amusing, turned back to his partner. "Who are they, Scooj?"  
  
His partner now dubbed Scooj, (For those of you who have watched Invader Zim, yes, I got that name from that show, couldn't help myself. It fit the character.) smiled broadly. "Thought you'd be interested, Bress. They call themselves the Teen Titans. My research shows that basically, they are the planet's best line of defense. Devote their time to fighting what they and other earth-goers consider evil, keep wrong-doers in check, and appear to be formidable opponents."  
  
"They don't look so special to me."  
  
"Then look closer."  
  
The screen brought up a female, young, and dressed in a dark cape that covered most of her face and body. A dark, almost piercing look came out of two shining black eyes.  
  
"This one...Raven they call her. She comes from Azarath. Uses physic and telekinetic powers, which can be quite powerful. She can move objects with her mind...actually, that's all I found out. Mysterious character, that one."  
  
"I've seen Azaratheans, (dang, that just sounds odd) and as a matter of fact, we already OWN one. How could you forget?"  
  
"You are quite difficult to please. She appealed to me, somewhat."  
  
"Just move on." And the next specimen in line appeared.  
  
He was large, and obviously robotic. His skin was dark, which contrasted with his outer shell's blue and sliver colorings. Bress yawned.  
  
Ignoring him, Scooj stated. "Cyborg. Very strong, as you could imagine. His arm can form a sonic cannon and can reach long distances. As far as I know, he's half human, half robot, with powers and characteristics of both."  
  
"Robots and machines, that's all we ever have anymore! Get to the good stuff, partner, I'm waiting."  
  
"Ooook... well, that takes us to our next Titan." The screen once again changed. This time, a young boy, dressed in a odd combination of black, yellow, green and red. A mask concealed most of his facial features, and the way he stood and carried himself gave off a very commanding look.  
  
"Oh. Him. Robin. If you weren't interested in the others, you wont like him at all. Just some human. I'll just move on-"  
  
"No. Wait a moment." Bress interrupted, placing a hand on Scooj's shoulder.  
  
"Oh fine then. What do you see? The next one is a Tameranean, and then a changeling after that. Don't tell me you don't want to see-"  
  
"Nope." Bress had a goofy, almost insane look plastered on his face. "He's perfect!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Let me ask you this. If you were a customer at our Zoo, what kind of exhibits would you expect to see?"  
  
"Well...strong...large...powerful-looking beings that gave off a look that they could do some damage to you if they wanted to. Everything this guy isn't, which is why-"  
  
"He is powerful?"  
  
Scooj fumbled with his words, waved his hands in frustration, but blurted out, "Yes. Of course he is. I wouldn't show you weak specimens, you know that! He is quite skilled in what these people call the martial arts. You and I have learned what that is. He also uses a very wide variety of weapons and gadgets that he makes himself-"  
  
"My question was if he was powerful. That you have answered. My point is, when people go to our Zoo, they want to see interesting, powerful beings. Things they couldn't see other places. This...Blue Jay-"  
  
"Robin..." Scooj corrected Bress.  
  
"Right. He does not look like our other specimens. Some look like they could snap you like a twig. He, however, can do the same damage, only he does not look it."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Something our audience isn't expecting."  
  
Scooj sighed loudly. "Ok, so what do you want me to do? Oh...and I almost forgot to mention...he's currently out of action. Took some serious damage in a fight just earlier yesterday. Robin is on one of these Earthly hospitals for treatment."  
  
"Even better, "Bress began. "He won't give us much fight. Can't put up a good struggle if you are too weak. Bring him to me."  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire shifted her legs; they were falling asleep again. She was curled up in a very uncomfortable position on a not so glamorous hospital chair. Starfire knew she'd never get the rest she was aiming for; there just wasn't the mood for it. They had been here for hours, and even Beast Boy had quieted down for the moment.  
  
The only thing left to happen was for Robin to wake up...and then they could see him. The anesthesia had to wear off...that was it. Maybe they could even take him home...Starfire only wished this last part. She knew Robin's condition. It wasn't likely that he would be able to go home for days...maybe even weeks.  
  
"Heya Star. Want some late night dinner?" Cyborg stuck a half-eaten chicken sandwich, courtesy of the hospital cafeteria, directly under her nose. He waved it around for an added effect.  
  
"Thank you no, Cyborg."  
  
"Aw, come on Starfire. You have to eat something. Robin would want you to, you know. That's why I'm pestering you about it. Its what he would have done..."  
  
"I know...but..."  
  
"Leave her alone." A monotone voice said from Star's left. Raven, who was supposed to be asleep, groaned and turned over in her chair. "That food's no good, anyway."  
  
The door to Robin's room opened abruptly, and a nurse stepped out. In a flash, Starfire and the others jolted out of whatever position they had been in, hoping for good news.  
  
"Well...sorry to say he has not awoken yet..." Starfire sighed and stared at the floor, hoping that maybe Robin would suddenly wake up and call for her just before the nurse left again.  
  
"...But I don't think it will cause him anymore damage for you to visit him now." Starfire leapt up again, and had to check herself before she actually hugged the nurse.  
  
"Let us go! Come on, Raven!" She pulled the girl towards the door, who really did not need any persuasion. They brushed past the nurse, who snapped at them about being quiet.  
  
The Titans filed into the room, Starfire hauling the dark girl in behind her, then Beast Boy and Cyborg close after. They halted in front of the boy wonder's bed.  
  
Starfire couldn't help but stare at the boy in his bed, still wearing his usual outfit. He looked so peaceful. If she hadn't known what happened to him, Starfire might as well have thought he was merely sleeping. Every part of him seemed to be relaxed. She moved slowly to his side, oblivious to the other three Titans behind her.  
  
"Robin?" she reached out and touched his gloved hand, which was warm, and was almost shocked when she got no response. She knew she would not have received one...only...  
  
"R-robin?" and now the tears were coming back. She was tired of it now, and brushed them away quickly. "I...am so sorry. It is-" "...Not your fault, Star." How Raven knew what she was going to say, Starfire did not know. But it made her want to cry more.  
  
"It was an accident Star" Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder." Robin knows the risks of being a Titan...nothing we could have done could have stopped this."  
  
Those gosh darn tears were falling again...steadily down her cheeks. "But if I had been watching out for him...if I had been paying closer attention..."  
  
It was Cyborg's turn to say something serious. "You most likely would have been in his place, because you would not have been looking out for yourself. I don't think Robin could take the sight of you in his place..."  
  
"He would have gone berserk." The changeling added. Starfire pulled Robin's hand into hers, using one of her fingers to caress it.  
  
"Robin...it's me. Starfire. Wake up...please. I need you to wake up, Robin. Because...because you...I..." Her tears landed on his clean, white bed sheets. She wanted to hug him close, not a care that the others were watching. She needed to run her fingers through his messy, charcoal black hair, and if possible, hold him tighter. Did he have any idea at all what he meant to her? How he made her feel? She didn't just like him anymore...and how would she tell him? Every time Robin walked into a room she was in, Starfire would suddenly feel amazingly warm inside, and it was all she could do to keep from running over and hugging him.  
  
When he had needed her most...for her to take action... to save him...she didn't do it. And she felt horrible.  
  
"Star?" came Raven's voice. She sensed that this was more then a teammate- to-leader moment, and took action. She was pulling the reluctant boys out the door. "We'll be outside if you need us." The door glowed black and shut behind them.  
  
Starfire pulled up a stool next to the bed, and rested her head on the sheets next to him. She squeezed his hand for good measure. She sighed as she drifted off, the vision of Robin's peaceful face stamped into her mind.  
  
"Please..."  
  
* * *  
  
Woo.... now I am tiered of typing. This, I think, it my longest chapter yet. I know what you are thinking, and yes, Robin shall be in the world of consciousness next chapter. The funny thing is, I got so wrapped up in this chapter that I forgot that he wont wake up until the next one...oh wells. Guess you'll have to wait! Let the suspense kill you, because It kills me sometimes when I'm waiting for people to update. So now that you've read, please review. It is more than a little bit appreciated. I did post this for you guys, after all! Good day to you all! ^_^  
  
Mari- 


	5. Too good to be true

Ah, ha! Look at me, I'm updating again! And so soon too! See what happens when Writer's block goes away and I don't have much homework weighing me down? Miraculous things! Like new chapters! And I didn't even give you guys enough time to review the last chapter! What can I say; I'm on a roll.  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans. I don't own it. But I will. Oh how I will soon own the Titans! Maybe in my dreams...  
  
Robin was sore all over. Someone had hit him with a hammer...all over his body. But mostly in his stomach. His nerves were pounding in earlier horrific pain that was only just beginning to go away. Bright lights overhead reminded him of where he was. He didn't care much anymore; all he wanted was to drift off again.  
  
Robin swallowed, and noted just how thirsty his stay in the hospital had left him. He groaned, not bothering to open his eyes yet. He felt stiff, like a board almost. Tightness in the form of bandages was wrapping his lower torso in a way that made him feel like he was in a straightjacket. He had to loosen it.  
  
He began to move his arm in an effort to make himself more comfortable, and was more then surprised when his movement was somewhat restricted. Something was laying on it. Something heavy. Further inspection proved that something was also laced between his fingers. Odd. What could possibly be...  
  
Robin opened his eyes, and glanced over to his side. Starfire. She was sleeping soundlessly against his bed, her head on his arm and her fingers around his. To Robin, it didn't seem like a very comfortable position. But what did he know about be comfortable right now, anyways?  
  
Starfire sighed in her sleep, and Robin stared at her for a moment. He pulled his hand away from her and moved it towards he face, where he gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Star?"  
  
Lack of hydration made his voice come out scratchy, almost alien to him. But Starfire stirred at the sound of it, and that was all that matters. She opened her eyes and looked up slowly, startled and overjoyed at the same time to finally meet his conscious self once again.  
  
"Hey there..."  
  
"ROBIN!" She couldn't help but shout out his name. Robin was suddenly smothered by her; and all the air shot out of his lungs upon impact. Starfire was smiling crazily, yelping out in joy like some puppy greeting its owner.  
  
"OH, YOU ARE AWAKE AT LAST!" She cried into his ear, which rang loudly. Never the less, he pulled he into a hug similar to the one being given to him. 'If I have to get shot to get this kind of attention from Star, ' Robin thought to himself, ' then its worth it.'  
  
"I'm sorry if I've worried you. Starfire, but things will be better now."  
  
She only squeezed his tighter and whimpered into his chest. "You scared me...you almost...And if you had...I would...I don't know." She didn't know how to say what she had been thinking of earlier. Everything she could have rehearsed went flying out the window. He was awake and that was it. Nothing else could have made her day.  
  
"It's alright now, see?" Robin gingerly tried to loosen her arms around him so he could breathe. She must have gotten the hint, for he released him to some extent, keeping her hands rested on him, and looked up.  
  
"Robin?" She said now, quite serious.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-"  
  
The door burst open, shattering the moment into a thousand, little bite sized pieces around the room. (If moments could do that, it would be kind of cool) It just happened to be Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy who so graciously ruined Starfire's spectacular chance.  
  
"Star, how is-"Beast Boy's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of Robin, and he broke into a series of stammers. "R-r-robin! Y-you are aw- awake!" And with a rolling of eyes from Raven, he shot over to his friend and began shaking his hand as if this was some sort of business meeting.  
  
"Hey, Rob! Nice to see ya alive and well!" Cyborg ventured over with Raven and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You scared us for a moment there, mostly Star though."  
  
Beast boy quit wringing Robin's hand, which was very grateful. "Yeah, she looked like she'd knock the door down to get to you, Robin!" Starfire blushed at this, and turned away.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" They all whipped around to witness the nurse standing there, hands clasped over her mouth, eyes fixed on Robin. "You should have alerted me that he had awoken!" She rushed over to her patient, brushing past Starfire and moving her out of the way. The nurse missed the deathly glare given to her by the young girl as she was now preoccupied in examining Robin up and down.  
  
"Well...you seem to be better...and your stitches can some out in about two weeks or so..." She finished looking him over and stared at him, as if she was daring for something wrong to suddenly happen to him. "Try and get some rest, it's getting late. There's a call button to the left of your bed. If you need anything, I'll be available." She gave an odd look to the remaining Titans as she exited, leaving a very uncomfortable silence in the room.  
  
"At least she wasn't as bad as the receptionist." Beast boy finally stated.  
  
"Look Robin, she'll probably have our heads if we don't leave you to your rest. And I need my head...for eating, you know."  
  
"Speaking of eating, don't ever try their hospital food." Raven growled, then turned to go. "No matter how appetizing it looks."  
  
"Hurry and get well, man, so we can have you in the tower again." Cyborg yanked Beast Boy up by his ear, who was starting to complain that the food here wasn't so bad, (and was doing a good job of ruining the moment), and carried him out the door.  
  
"Don't worry Cy, I don't want to be here anymore then I have to." Robin called after him. He then turned to Starfire, who was making no effort to leave. "You gonna stay?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, taking her seat next to his bed again.  
  
"I'll only be sleeping, you know that right? Not much action, really." He pulled the blankets up farther and slowly leaned back into the pillows.  
  
"It does not matter. I am as exhausted as you are. Well...maybe. But these past events have dried out both my strength and emotions.  
  
"Good Night, Star."  
  
She reached over and flipped the light switch, so now her vision of him was harder to make out. "Good night, Robin."  
  
* * *  
  
It was soon very quiet in the hospital. And most hospitals are never quiet. Nursed roamed the halls, checking on their patients to make sure they were all right. The three Titans in the lobby were shifting around uncomfortably in their makeshift beds.  
  
Beast Boy was stretched out in a less graceful manner, positioned over two chairs, deep in sleep. He groaned and he shifted over the chair's wooden arm, morphed into a small green kitten, and curled up again.  
  
Cyborg had his legs propped up on the table in front of him, which was groaning under his weight. He was muttering as he dreamed away.  
  
Raven was awake. Well, at least she was partially awake. But something was not right. She could sense it. And anything she sensed was something to look into. Something had just entered the hospital. Something strange. It was hard to figure out if this strange thing she was sensing was evil or not. Its intentions were not what she could feel, just its presence.  
  
Fighting sleep, she struggled to keep her eyes open. She needed to be on the watch, because no one else was. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe the stress of resent events had gotten her into this state. Maybe, she thought with a smirk, she was only feeling things. Yeah, that was it. It was nothing important. Besides, it wasn't her job to keep things under control, it was who ever was in charge of this place...She sighed and snuggled into the arm of the chair, and let sleep take her away.  
  
* * *  
  
Scooj was patrolling the hospital in his own way. The air vents. And he was muttering to himself angrily. Why couldn't Bress do the dirty work? He himself had found their target...and the only thing his lazy partner had helped to do was crash their ship. They were now stuck on this planet until he could get replacement parts. Bress didn't see this as a set back, no; on the contrary, the plan was to be carried out anyway.  
  
And so now he was searching this place for this boy whom he didn't even think was a good candidate for their purpose. He stopped at another vent opening, and glanced down into the dark hospital room beneath him.  
  
His scanners found two beings inside; both appeared to be in a deep sleep. They had been for hours now.  
  
Scooj could barely make out the features of Robin, and much to his displeasure, the Tameranean girl at his bedside. His orders had been to get the target, and not be seen under any circumstances. But he would have to improvise. The girl could not tell anyone what she was about to witness.  
  
A loud crash, a muffled yelp from Robin, and the sounds of a struggle was more then enough to send Starfire jolting out of sleep. She searched for the disturbance, and didn't like what she saw.  
  
Robin was wrapped and tied in what appeared to be several thick gray wires. Scooj, quiet happy with his technology, was holding him up by said wires and was grinning down at Starfire, who was positively shaken. "You release him now!" she managed to threaten, and leapt at the other alien, who merely lifted himself off the ground and away from her, taking Robin with him. Thank goodness for this tech, how would be fly without it?  
  
"He is not well! If you harm him, I shall-"Star's angry eyes glowed green, and she powered up a starbolt in her right hand.  
  
"Sorry, my dear, I'm not through here." And then he flung something at her. It looked like a small Frisbee with legs. Spider-like legs. As it neared her it opened up, and encased her arms in wires similar to those that held Robin. Her flight somewhat disabled, she landed again.  
  
Robin was struggling against his bonds, trying desperately against the wire over his mouth to yell for Starfire to move, to get out of there. She didn't need his advice. She turned, and her arms still tied, burst out the door and down the corridor. She knew he would be gaining on her, and unless she found the other Titans, she had no chance at all.  
  
'Fine', she thought, 'If he wont give up, neither shall I.' She rose into the air, created starbolts in her palms, and concentrated on making them grow. They soon grew to encircle her whole body, bathing her surroundings in lime green light. The wires that held her snapped and fell off.  
  
She crashed her was through a door, which lead her to a series of stairs. Star flew down a flight of them, hearing dimly Robin's capturer fallowing close behind.  
  
Scooj had to admit, the girl was more talented then she let on. He smiled as he heard her cry out, calling for her friends. Nope, that wouldn't work. She unknowingly had taken herself farther away from them.  
  
He rounded a corner of stairs, heaving the struggling boy wonder with him. The girl was suddenly done. Evaporated into thin air, it seemed like.  
  
"Oh, for the love of-"and then something struck him over the head in a blur of red and green. Starfire rammed into him as hard as she could to the floor; Robin left his grasp and hit the wall head on, rolling down a few stairs and then rolling into a corner. He didn't move. He was knocked out.  
  
Fuming in rage, Starfire attacked ruthlessly. Powering up a starbolt, she gave Scooj one hell of a punch to the face. He doubled over, cursing all Tameraneans. Starfire leapt in for another move, and was meet with one of Scooj's own. He grabbed her roughly around the neck, and thinking fast, slapped a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth.  
  
Starfire almost gagged, but with a whiff of the sent on the fabric, her struggles died down almost immediately. Eyes that had been wide in fear and panic closed slowly and she collapsed out of the alien's grasp and onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
Scooj stood up straight and wiped his brow of sweat. Sounds of people running and yelling were heard from the floor above them. He would have to move fast if he didn't want to be seen. He lifted the girl up and strode on over to Robin. He sighed heavily. This job didn't pay nearly as much as it should.  
  
Done. Finished. Well, the chapter, not the story. And I hope it wasn't too much of a cliffy this time. It actually finished itself! Yay! So, please review. And hopefully I'll get ya another chapter soon. Heck, I've given you two in two days, that should hold ya for a while!  
  
Mari- 


End file.
